Man With Two Hearts
Peter begins a relationship with Mia and a new friendship with Riley. Finding a balance between the two gets confusing, especially when Riley kisses Peter. Meanwhile, Clare challenges her parents on their don't ask/don't tell views on sex. Main Plot Peter tries to balance a friendship with Riley and a relationship with Mia, which he finds is harder than it seems. Mia's pressuring Peter to fully commit himself into a relationship that he's not sure he's ready for yet. At the same time, he's happy that Riley and him have become fast friends. They wind up working on a science project together and Peter joins track. Their friendship turns into a manly competition, and two wind up skipping class to go back to Peter's loft to play Wii Sports on Nintendo Wii. Once there, Riley beats Peter in the game and offers him some boxing pointers. Riley winds up kissing Peter unexpectedly, and Peter pushes him away. Riley leaves embarrassed. Peter then decides to become official with Mia and is freaked out by Riley kissing him. Mia tells Peter that he shouldn't stop being friends with Riley just because he's gay, so Peter decides to talk to him. Peter sees him in the workout room and tries talking to him about being gay, and Riley denies anything ever happening between the two of them. He also denies being gay. Riley gets fed up and angry with Peter, so he gets up and pushes him against the lockers. At the end of the episode, Riley and Peter become friends again. Subplot The niners are working on building a robot together at Mr. Simpson's house. Alli's curious about what a teacher's house is like and decides to wander off into Spike and Snake's bedroom. She and Clare find a vibrator under the bed, and when they hear someone coming Alli shoves it into Clare's backpack. It turns out being Spike, asking if they'd like anything to eat. At school the next day, Clare brings Alli into the bathroom stall and tries giving her the vibrator, saying she doesn't want to hold it anymore. Alli takes it out of the package and turns it on, clumsily dropping it to the floor. Someone outside the stall picks it up, and it turns out to be Jane. Alli asks her if she's ever used a vibrator and Jane says she has, and that masturbation is normal and that there's nothing to feel guilty about. She gives them back the vibrator and Clare puts it back in her bag. While in Mr. Armstrong's class, Connor trips over Clare's bag and her bag starts vibrating. Mr. Armstrong tells her that phones aren't allowed in school, and when she replies saying she doesn't have a phone, he takes her bag and says "Then what's..." and pulls out the vibrator. Everyone in the class starts laughing, and Alli tries telling Mr. Armstrong that it's a robot for their project. He doesn't believe her (obviously). Clare's mom gets called down to the school, and the principal takes the vibrator away. Clare's mom is upset and thinks Clare is having sex. Clare tells her she isn't having sex but her mom is still mad and tells Clare to go back to class. Later, Clare and her mom talk about sex. The next day, Clare and Alli discuss what happened, and Holly J insults Clare about it. However, Clare comes back with a witty reply, causing Alli to break out in giggles, and Holly J to scoff and walk off. Quotes= Quotes *Alli: "So, KC this article says you can tell everything about a guy by his underwear, boxers or briefs?" *(Clare cause a small explosion) KC: "Alli's one track mind strikes again." *Alli: "It's not my fault the mere mention of undergarments makes Clare quake." *Clare: "You're talking about underwear in media immersion and I'm the one with the problem?" (Alli turns vibrator on) Clare: "I don't get it. That's all it does? How is that a sex toy?" *Alli: "You really don't know?" (Alli hands it to her and she drops it) *Jane: "Does this belong to you?" *Alli and Clare (same time): "It's her's!" *Alli: (to Jane about the vibrator): "Do you have one of these?" *Clare: "Alli! Ignore her." *Jane: "Not this model." (Clare and Alli look at each other shocked) "Hey, solo sex is normal." *Alli: "Have you ever... you know?" Clare: "Have I ever what?'' (Alli whispers in her ear) Clare: "Ew! Why would someone do that?"'' *Mia: "He's your friend right? Well, that shouldn't change because he's gay." *Derek: "Riley made Peter's pickle glow." *Riley (to Peter about their kiss): "I have nothing to say to you." |-| Trivia= Trivia *This episode reveals that Riley might be gay. |-| Gallery= Gallery Man-with-two-hearts-1.jpg Man-with-two-hearts-2.jpg Man-with-two-hearts-3.jpg Man-with-two-hearts-4.jpg Degrassi-MWTH 3.jpg Degrassi-MWTH 4.jpg mwth.jpg mwth1.jpg mwth2.jpg man-with-two-hearts-7.jpg man-with-two-hearts-10.jpg mwth-5.jpg man-with-two-hearts-6.jpg normal_image10.jpg normal_image8.jpg normal_image5.jpg normal_image4.jpg normal_image7.jpg normal_8x05.jpg |-| Links= Link *Watch Man With Two Hearts Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Homophobia Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:College Category:Episodes Category:Homosexuality Category:Relationship Issues